


#15 Flick issues

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [14]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Domestic Paulchard, Halloween story, M/M, Movie night going wrong, October challenge, Paul is upset, Relationship Arguments, Short Story, Some Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Paul gets overdramatic when Richard’s movie choices don’t please him.





	#15 Flick issues

_The prompt: Two characters end up in a battle over which is better: ghostly horror movies or monster movies?_

* * *

Movie streaming: either a blessing and an opportunity to spend quality time with your loved ones - or in Paul’s and Richard’s case, another excuse to argue over nonsense.

“Why is it always you who can choose a movie?” Paul exclaimed.

“Because my taste for anything is always the best,” Richard said, proud of himself. “Besides, you always end up falling asleep whatever we watch, so what does it matter in the end?”

What mattered for Paul was that he was too stubborn to give up - of course, he knew that arguing over some stupid flicks was a waste of time, but this was their typical way of communicating. “I want to watch something with creepy creatures. Godzilla would be funny!”

“No way, monsters are cheesy. I want something creepy,” Richard said and kept browsing the movie selection. “Paranormal Activity, I haven’t seen that yet, sounds interesting indeed…or maybe The Ring, that’s a classic.”

“We were supposed to have a romantic night, not a one that would scare us both shitless!” Paul didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t sleep for days when Richard had chosen to watch Saw a couple of weeks ago. He preferred something lighter now.

“C’mon Paulchen, this season is meant for spooky stuff.”

Paul wrapped a blanket tightly around him and pouted. “I hate you.”

_Here we go again with the period mood swings… _Richard sighed. “Is there really something bothering you now or why do you suddenly hate me so much?”

Paul didn’t answer - instead, he headed for the kitchen, still wrapped in the blanket, muttering on himself: “He never understands anything, verdammt…so full of himself…”

Richard was left alone in the living room, confused. For a moment he wondered that maybe he would just let his boyfriend sulk alone - probably he would calm down soon.

Or what if not? What if he really was offended?

Even though how much they enjoyed bantering each other, of course, Richard didn’t want Paul to be angry at him _for real_.

_Sigh._ This was like a kindergarten kids’ arguing on a sandbox. Maybe it would be the easiest to apologize even though Richard didn’t know from what.

He came to the kitchen as well and wrapped his arms around Paul, who was standing in front of a window, staring in the darkness.

“Honey, I’m sorry if I made you upset.”

“Yes, you are a master of upsetting me indeed.”

Richard turned his boyfriend to face him and saw that his eyes were actually glossy. _Shit, maybe I was an ass earlier. _“I’m really sorry, let’s not be childish.”

“And who had been the stubborn child earlier, huh?”

Richard caressed his boyfriend’s cheeks gently. “Is there something you’d like to tell me, or do you want to just keep reminding how asshole I am?”

Paul went silent for a while, fidgeting with the blanket and trying to avoid the other man’s eyes.

“It’s always you who can choose everything! Do you care about my opinions at all?” he burst out finally.

“Of course, I care, I didn’t mean to ignore you earlier…”

“I felt ignored indeed,” Paul answered bitterly.

Richard kept caressing his boyfriend and wasn’t sure what he could say to make him feel better.

After a brief pondering, he had an idea. “Maybe if movies just make us upset, we could do something else instead.”

“Like what?”

“Well, maybe we’ll just close the computer and our phones for a while and for example, have a walk together. We could have dinner afterward.” Richard nibbled Paul’s ear and whispered with a sly voice: “And perhaps something else also later in the evening..”

_That’s unfair… _Paul knew he was already sold when Richard kept purring to his freaking ear. His boyfriend knew perfectly well his weak spot and ruthlessly used it every time he had a chance. “Fine, but one condition.” Paul cupped the other man’s cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Anything, mein Liebling.”

“I choose everything and you don’t say a thing. Not complaining, no pouting, nothing. You are at my mercy for the rest of the evening.”

“It’s a deal.”

Then they both chuckled and shared a deep kiss.

“Are we fine now?” Richard asked, relieved.

“Maybe for now,” Paul said and pressed more kisses on his boyfriend’s face, “but don’t you dare to think you’ll get out always this easily.”


End file.
